Just The Way You Are
by Jamie73
Summary: I tell her, "Someday you'll find a guy who's just right for you. He will do anything for you, no matter what the cost, and he will love you for just the way you are." Jeanette laughs, "That sounds like you." Oneshot


**I've grown very fond of writing one-shots. I really enjoy writing them.**

**This is my first all about Simon-Jeanette piece, and I really hope you guys like it.**

**It may be very bad, I don't know if you'll like it. The actual story is dark compared to the song sung inside it. **

**Warning: Starts off normal, gets dark, then it goes sweet again! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Simon, or Jeanette!**_

**Enjoy!**

The rain drizzles and soaks the pavement beneath my feet, the water splattering my glasses. I walk briskly down the street, trying to avoid the mud splashing at me every time a car passes.

I had a great study session at the library. It was a lot easier to concentrate when you don't have two brothers fussing around you. Sometimes I like to escape from the pressure.

I slowly walk through the park, an easier and shorter route back to my house, and I squeeze my jacket tighter around myself as the wind picks up. Leaves from trees are being blown in every direction, several smacking me in the face and landing in my hair. A particularly large one plastered itself onto my cheek as a heard a distant moan. I stop walking momentarily, looking around briefly for where the sound came from. It was difficult to see with my glasses. Glasses are so inconvenient.

"Stupid. _Stupid!"_

My eyebrows lower slightly in concern, and I turn to my right, fighting through many bushes to where the voice seems to be coming from. As I get nearer to the voice, the person's breath becomes quick and panicked, and I hear a soft 'plop' as if something was being dropped into water.

I push through the last of the tall bushes and find myself at the park's fountain, with Jeanette Miller sitting on the edge of it.

"S-Simon."

I let my jaw drop as I step a bit closer. What is she doing out here? Her sodden dark brown hair is loose, falling all across her shoulders and plastering to her face and neck. Her usually vibrant emerald eyes are dull and panic-stricken, with red all around the whites of her eyes. She is biting her lip and hugging herself tightly, looking as if she is absolutely terrified of me.

"W-what are you d-doing out here?" Jeanette asks in a would-be casual tone, but she is trembling from head to foot.

"I could ask you the same question." I say, frowning in suspicion. She looks down at my feet and shudders violently. She was only wearing a t-shirt, while I was wearing my usual blue sweater with a jacket over it. Walking over to Jeanette, I take off my coat.

"No, no. I'm fine." She states, squeezing her arms more tightly around her middle. "K-keep it on."

I take it off anyway, and hand it to her. She doesn't remove her arms from around herself and she avoids my gaze. I place the jacket in her lap and sit down next to her.

"What's wrong, Jeanette?" I ask gently, the tone I usually save for when Theodore is upset. "Why are you out here?"

She lowers her head, and her glasses slip down her nose. "Just… taking a walk."

"In the rain?"

She doesn't respond, but continues to let her eyes look anywhere but at me.

"Did something happen?" I touch my hand to her shoulder, wanting to comfort her, but she flinches away, turning her back on me.

"Just go away, Simon."

I've never heard her say anything like that. Sweet, adorable, innocent Jeanette telling me to go away? Something's definitely up.

"I can't leave you like this. Just put on my coat." I plead, and I attempt to place my hand on her shoulder again. This time, she's a little more violent.

She wrenches her shoulder out of my grasp, and I am forced backwards, teetering on the edge of the fountain before I feel my back slap against the water. The liquids consume me until every part of my body is underwater. I push myself up, and cough the water out of my lungs as soon as I reach air.

Somehow, my glasses are still on, and I see Jeanette looking at me with a guilty expression.

"I didn't mean to push you in." She says quietly. I shake my head.

"It's fine, I-" I stop when I feel something underneath my knee. Then, I remember that I had heard something drop into the fountain when I had just found Jeanette…

I reach down and grab the object, pulling it out of the water. Jeanette squeals in retort as I do so. At first, I'm not able to comprehend why this object could be in a fountain, but then my heart stops. I'm frozen.

Jeanette's beginning to cry, and she hunches over slightly, arms still around her stomach.

I look at the object I'm holding again.

_A knife._

"Jeanette." I breathe, not yet understanding what she was doing with a knife.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobs, falling to her knees. I drop the knife and jump to my feet, hopping over the fountain's edge toward her. I kneel next to her and place sopping wet arm around her shoulders; she doesn't flinch this time.

I gently pull her arms away from her and I have to turn my head away.

All along her forearms are shallow, thin cuts; some are bleeding slightly, others looked as if they are a few days old.

I let go of her wrists and rub her back soothingly. "Why?" I ask simply.

"I'm worthless." She chokes, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm not pretty like Brittany! I'm not beautiful like Eleanor! I hate my looks." Her voice breaks in every other word. It seems like she's saying this aloud for the first time. Who knows how long she's been holding this stuff in? I didn't know she felt this way about herself.

She shakes her head, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. "I'm so ugly. No boy will ever love a face like this."

"Why are you thinking this?" I question, shocked. Doesn't she have a boyfriend now? Doesn't he tell her how pretty she is? "What about Phil?"

She wails when I say his name, hiding her face in her hands. "He pretended he liked me… just to get to my sister."

I sigh. Brittany was considered one of the 'hottest' girls in school, and a lot of guys want to get to her before she and Alvin make up. Which they always do.

"I can never be pretty as long as I have my two sisters. They're perfect, and I'm…"

"Just fine." I squeeze her shoulder, but she only continues to sob.

How do I make her believe me? Clearing my throat, I decide the only way to persuade her would be to sing.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying."_

Jeanette instinctively tucks her hair behind her ear. I scoot over so that I am kneeling in front of her. She keeps her head lowered.

"_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day."_

I grab her by the hands and pull her up to her feet. I can feel her fingers shaking, and I gently kiss her hand, trying to ignore the cuts along her arm.

"_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see."_

__I seize my coat and help Jeanette slip her arms inside. I close it up to her neck, my gaze following the zipper all the way up, until our eyes meet. She's not crying anymore, but looking at me in slight curiosity, waiting for me to continue to sing.

"_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?'_

_I say:"_

I make sure she's looking directly in my eyes before I go on.

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

To my great surprise, she smiles a little bit.

"I love the way you are, Jeanette." I whisper to her. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"You're just saying that." She replies, smile fading slightly. I kiss her hand again and she giggles, the sound is soothing in my ears.

"_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy."_

Holding her hand, we begin walking out of the park in a very slow pace. We left the knife there, but I don't want to remind Jeanette of what she has done to herself. Hopefully, it will never happen again. Not while I'm around.

"_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day."_

"I'm not exactly beautiful." She tells me, biting her lip. "I've never had anyone tell me that before."

"I've never met a girl more stunningly gorgeous in my entire life." I say, and I give her hand a squeeze. "I don't know how anyone could think you're not beautiful."

"_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same."_

"Please don't do this again, Jeanette." I choke, my throat closing up a little. "I really can't stand you wanting to hurt yourself."

"I didn't want to scare you." She breathes, looking up at the sky: raindrops fall onto her face and slide down her cheeks and forehead. "I was just looking for a way to release the pain."

It makes my heart ache hearing her say this. How long has she been feeling this pain? Where have I been while this was happening? Off in my own little world?

"Have you told anybody, yet?" I ask quietly, so that she could hardly hear me.

"You're the first."

I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. "I can't just keep this a secret, you know. You need help, Jeanette."

There was a silence, and nothing could be heard but the light pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the cement beneath our feet.

"Will _you_ help me?"

I blink, and look over to the face I've known for so many years. "Of course."

"_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say:_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

"I just don't understand how you could think I'm amazing." She states.

"I've always thought you were amazing." I smile at her, a little embarrassedly. "Ever since I was a little kid I've been plucking up the courage to ask you out."

She looks at me in astonishment; green eyes gaining back some of their brightness. "Really?"

"Yes." I reply, and she grins shyly. "I know you were dating Phil and all, but he was a loser, Jeanette. He didn't deserve you at all."

"He didn't." She agrees bitterly, but then looks up at me. "Thank you, Simon."

"Someday, you'll find a guy who's just right for you. He will do anything for you, no matter what cost, and he will love you for just the way you are."

"_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

She laughs. "That's like you."

That is true, I think. I would travel the world for Jeanette. I would die for her if I had to. And I do love her, in every way.

"Yes, kind of like me." I murmur, and she turns to face me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She sighs, eyes glued on mine. We both lean forward at the same time and our lips touch briefly. "You make me feel so special."

"You are special." I tell her softly. I wrap her in my arms, singing my song into her:

"_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

"I love you, Simon." Jeanette breathes onto my chest.

"I love you, too."

"_Just the way you are."_

**Not one of my best, I must say. I haven't watched and Chipmunk episodes in over a year or so, so their characteristics are most likely waaaaay off. **

**Please review, I will accept criticism! Trust me, I NEED criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
